


3 A.M.

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy cuddling at 3 AM in the morning. Smells, light, and stillness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



Lazy Three AM and it’s not about the streetlamps outside and how they paint stripes of light on the rickety wardrobe door that keeps getting stuck whenever Jared wants a hoodie, it’s not about the absence of clothes strewn about the floor, or the lack of condoms or tissues in the trash bin. Legs tangled together and a mouth against a neck, not sucking, not kissing, just touch, skin to skin, just hands carding through soft, coarse hair, watching it curl around the fingers.

The room stinks. It’s not all that abhorrent, just a bitter smell in the air, lined with peppermint. It’s gum, the traces of it, the dregs, stale and bygone. Jensen chews it all the time, gnaws at the pieces like he could work a hole in his jaw, his teeth aching with it, like he could eat both himself and his despair if he worked himself up enough. So gum.

It’s quiet enough to hear the soft, odd whirring of the AC adapter linked to Jared’s laptop. They aren’t asleep, and they’re fully clothed, lying on the bed with the blankets pulled up. For once, Jensen does not roar like a furnace, doesn’t burn from the inside-out, and he snuggles up for warmth like anyone else might.

"It’s late," he says, lips moving against the line of Jared's shoulder.

"Yeah," Jared murmurs back. "You gonna leave?"

"No," Jensen says, and Jared sighs when he pulls Jensen a little closer, slots their hips together, easy, doesn’t reply. Instead he hums tunelessly, just a short vibration that Jensen can feel through his cheek, as if Jared is doing it just because he can. He stops after a couple seconds to nuzzle into Jensen's hair, breathe in the smell.

"You’re due for a wash." he says, and his fingers work at the edge of the blanket where the seams have worn soft. A childhood habit, Jared had mentioned once, one that never went away.

"I know," Jensen replies, taps a short rhythm on Jared's back. "Wash it for me?"

"You can shower by yourself just fine," Jared murmurs, works two fingers under the hem of Jensen's shirt to just rest them skin to skin.

"I like it when you do it," Jensen says, turns his head to pillow his cheek on Jared’s shoulder, squints hazily at the old, low-resolution art pieces that Jared had printed from the Internet when he was fifteen. Even now, they seem to fit him just fine.

"Lazy," Jared huffs, and the leaves rustle, flick against the window pane, stirred by wind.

"I like it," Jensen insists, digging his chin into Jared's shoulder. A finger runs across the line of his eyebrow, smoothing out the hairs, and Jared cradles his cheek, brushes a thumb across the bone briefly, affectionately.

"Do you now," Jared says, smiling a little, watching the red numbers on his digital clock tick up and up, one more second, one more minute, one more hour, before class, before breakfast, before "real" life. This feels more real than anything.

Jensen doesn’t reply, doesn’t nod or shake his head, just playfully bites at Jared’s cloth covered shoulder as a reprimand. “You’re a shit,” he says.

Lazy 3:05 AM and they are still awake. There are numbers, rising, and stripes on the wall, leaves beating at the window. But they are still. They are tucked under the covers, entwined. It is something like safety, something like comfort. Two hours to sunrise. Four until they get out of bed. Five hours to the start of Jared's first class. Streetlamps flicker outside, but in the house, in the room, in the bed, with Jensen, it is still.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dollylux's J2 fics. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks!


End file.
